Tiny Trouble
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris is only 14, and already has a baby son. He has the baby with his childhood friend Aviva, but instead of paying Child Support, he has to take care of the baby. Until his father regains custody of his daughter and can be with him and the baby.
1. Chapter 1

She had asked him for a sexual favor, why? He did not know, but all he knew was that he enjoyed it, but was know in deep trouble. She was pregnant, only a fourteen year old. So, Chris regretted doing that, and so did Aviva. But still, he liked that, but he got a very bad chastisement, but Aviva got the worst. Her dad and mom had been divorced since she was 2, so since her mom lived in Oregon, her dad wanted to send her away. Now, Chris was lowering his grades, and they told his parents he might be kicked out of high school.

A month after she left, she sent a picture of the first ultrasound. He saw a,little figure in it. "It's my baby!" Chris shouted, and hugged and kissed the image. She kept sending him images, until the last time, he received a disk. He put it in his laptop, and the video began playing, it was the last ultrasound before she had the baby. "Wow, its the little baby!" He got his dry erase marker, and found a little shape of a boy while he traced it. "Bro?" "Martin! Its the baby! Its the baby!" "What are you talking about?" "Look!" He retraced the image, and martin saw a little baby. Chris hugged martin tightly, when his parents came in. "Chris?" "Mom! Dad! Look! It's my baby!" They looked at the traced computer screen, and smiled. "So it is." His father said.

On Christmas, Chris received the best present of them all. A plane ticket to Oregon! He started crying, and his mom hugged him. "It was the least we could do, you improved in school, and judging by the size of the baby, should be here any week now. You can stay as long as you want, as long as you come home from Oregon before vacation is over, and you promise Aviva you'll be back everytime you can, and be there the whole summer." "Oh, thanks mom and dad!" "And me!" "And martin." So, that night, he packed up, and the next day, he was on his way to Oregon. When he arrived, he found Aviva easily, waiting for him at the boarding deck. "Aviva!" "Chris!" She kissed him, and her mom smiled. "Here, for you." He held out a necklace for Aviva, and a beautiful bracelet for her mother. He laughed, and Aviva smiled. "What's so funny?" "A present for my baby." He handed her some hiking shoes the size smaller than her palm, and her mom smiled.

"Seems like you two are going to have a wonderful time." He smiled, and being a gentleman, grabbed her mom's hand and kissed it lightly. "Oh Aviva, Chris is such a wonderful guy, you were lucky to find a guy like him." "I'm not that wonderful." "And so modest too."


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later, technically on January 13, Aviva woke up with pains. Chris helped her dress, and went over to her mom's room, and told her about Aviva's pain. "Let's go guys. Today's her due date, anyway." She drove them to the hospital, and and an hour later, she began to give birth to her baby. "Oh!" "Breathe Aviva. Just push." Chris grabbed her hand, and smiled. She pushed harder, and her mom smiled. "Come on Aviva, you can do it!" Chris encouraged her, and she grabbed his hand, and she kept pushing. The doctor smiled, and also encouraged Aviva. "Come on Aviva, just one last push!" She pushed, and screamed. "Ahhhh!"

Chris heard a little cry, and smiled. "Aviva! You did it!" Aviva's eyes began to tear, and her mom smiled. "You did it Aviva, and both Chris and I are very happy for you." The nurse put the little baby in her arms, and Aviva kissed his little head. Chris smiled, and Aviva handed him the baby. "Want to talk with my family? I'm sure they'd like to meet him." "Ok." He dialed his computer's number, and Martin picked it up. "Hey bro, hey Aviva!" "Hey Martin, look who is here!" Aviva showed Martin the baby, and he smiled. "I'm so happy for you two. Want me to get mom and dad?" "Sure, why not?" Chris kissed Aviva, and ran his hand over the little baby. Only 14, and he was a father.

His parents showed up at the screen, and Aviva smiled. "Hi Mr. and !" "Hey Aviva! Hey Chris!" "How's it going squirt?" "Good! Look who was born just half an hour ago!" Aviva uncovered the blanket on the sleeping baby, and his parents smiled. "We're so happy for you." Chris put his cheek on Aviva's head, and smiled. "I'll be back ok you two?" "Kay mom, see you later." They waved at her mom, and Aviva smiled. "Well, we've got to go guys." "Where?" "No, my phones almost outta battery, I need to charge it." "Ok son, see you later!" They hung up, and Chris smiled at her. The baby yawned, and opened its little eyes, and looked at both of them. The baby grabbed on to her shirt, and laid down closer to her. "Hey Chris, did you know a baby can recognize their mother's voice?" "Yea. My mom told me that when I was born, I looked at her, and fell asleep on her, like our son just did." Aviva looked at the little baby, when the nurse came in, with water, a bottle, and formula. She showed them how to make the formula, and then handed Aviva the bottle. The nurse sat the baby up, and Aviva held on to his back, making sure he didn't fall back. She put the bottle in his mouth, and the newchild began to drink. Chris stared in awe as she fed his baby boy, and how the baby liked it when they fed him. Eventually, it was Chris' turn to feed him, and he did it like a pro, he picked the baby up, and rocked it while feeding it, making the baby fall asleep. "I think he likes you Chris." Chris smiled at Aviva, and the baby grabbed on to Chris' jacket, and hid in his jacket. "He's looking for warmth Chris. And the nearest warmth is yours." He smiled, and kissed the baby's head, and Aviva liked how Chris treated the baby. "Chris?" "Yes?" "Um, you have to take the baby back to New Jersey." "Why?" "Well, you see, there's some people in the neighborhood who like to mess with me, gangsters, and I don't want the baby to get hurt." "But what will my parents say?" "Talk to them, please, convince them." "Well, ok." He stepped outside in the hall way, and dialed his mom's number. When he returned, he was smiling. "What did she say?" "Yes!" "Great!" He kissed Aviva with the deepest kiss he had ever given her, when her mother entered, and watched them kiss. She smiled, and Chris was blushing crimson, and so was Aviva. "So, did his mother say yes?" "Yes!" Chris exclaimed, and looked at the baby. "Aviva, it's 4 hours on plane back to New Jersey, and there's still a week before school starts. I should be heading home on Saturday afternoon." "Ok CK." "Alright Chris." The baby smiled, and yawned.


	3. Chapter 3

When it was time to go home, he packed his bags, and stuffed his son's things in the bag. When they arrived at the airport, Aviva kissed him good bye. "See you later Chris, you too Joey." She kissed them both, and Chris smiled. "I'll be back during summer, don't you worry babe." "Ok. See you later Christopher!" Chris entered into the airport, and disappeared into the crowd, and Aviva looked down. "You ok mi'ha?" "Yea. Guess so." She wiped away a little tear, and got into the car. "Come on. Let's go home." They drove quietly, and Aviva turned, and the airport became smaller and smaller, until you could see it no more. She turned back, and smiled slightly to herself. "He'll be safer with Chris. But not from my dad." At New Jersey, Chris entered the airport terminal, and his family was there, even his sisters, who he hadn't seen in a long time, and his nephews Philip and Jesse. "Uncle Chris!" Philip shouted as he reached the front door. He smiled, and before he even asked for help, his dad got his suitcase, and smiled. "Congratulations son." he said, eyeing the little boy in his arms. "Thanks dad." They walked over to the rest of the family, and they hugged him. Chris was no longer a little boy, but a soon to be man. His sisters greeted him with a hug, and a little present for the boy.

Later that day, Chris was about to feed his son, when his mom walked by. "Chris?" "Yea?" "There's someone here to see you." He turned, setting the baby down in his playpen. And there he was, the man who married his 15 year old sister, and that hated him. "Hey Chris." "Uh hi?" "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to beat you up." "Uhm, ok." "Congrats Chris." "Thanks." The man's name was Dan, Dan Lin. He was part Chinese, and hated him like hell. But today, he had a friendly soft face, he was happy his Brother in law was a father bow, and got to experience the joy of being a dad. He hugged him, and Chris felt weird. "Congrats man. You deserved it." "Thanks." He slapped him on his back, and laughed, knowing exactly who was the mother.


End file.
